An awkward encounter in the Bunker
by Roxy.Ross
Summary: Sam and Crowley meet demon dean in the bunker for the first time. How I imagine season 10 to start.
1. Chapter 1

Crowley appears in the middle of the room, and, as expected, he sees Sam's silhouette hunched and defeated in the corner. "Hello, Sam" Crowley pauses, making sure to tip toe lightly around his current situation. "Where's Tom and Jerry? Finally cut the crap and got hitched?"Crowley gives a sarcastic glare into the black blur, pauses, and then starts to speak again until Sam appears into the small amount of light in the room. "This is your fault" Sam's head lifts and his eyes meet Crowley's. "You did this to dean and you're going to help him" the room fills with a dense silence. Sam goes to continue, but his words get caught in his throat and instead of words, Sam produces tears, and collapses to the floor. "I can't do anything Sammy, it's not that I don't want to, I-"before Crowley can finish, Sam murmurs over and over "No, no". Soon enough, these turn to cries, Sam climbs to his feet and grabs Crowley's collar and pushes him to the edge of the devils trap. "you're the king of hell, and if I remember correctly, dean was the one that made that possible, so here's what you're going to do, you're-"A long, loud creak weasels through the bunker, Sam whips his head round to see his brother, stood like a soldier, blood stained on his face and light blue jeans that elegantly show the blinding light behind him. Sam's hands loosen around Crowley's shirt, and he stares blankly at his older brother in amazement, because, once again, he sees his brother alive, and the world gets slightly better, because his idol, his superman is still here to ride him to the hospital on his handle bars.

"Dean!" Sam discards Crowley's presence and slams hard into dean's chest with arms open and wet cheeks. "I can't believe you're alive! Did Crowley do this? Or Castiel?" He pulls away noticing Dean's absence from the conversation. "Dean, are you okay you..." Sam trails of and looks impatiently into his brother's eyes. This is when the light from the doorway catches in Dean's eyes and he sees nothing. No pupils, no whites, no iris, nothing. Just a continuous pit of black. "Dean... Dean are you a..?" Dean blinks and his eyes and a smirk begins to grow on the bottom half on his face. "I don't know what to tell you Sammy, I feel great, I guess this is the new improved me, and I guess I have already made a new friend, isn't that right, Crowley?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood there in the stifling air, staring at his older brother. "Dean...no" Sam managed to whisper, but only just. As water started to accumulate in his eyes, Sam took several steps back from Dean "I-I don't understand, what does this mean, what happens to you? I mean what do you do?" Dean removed his hands from his pockets and strode towards his younger brother.

"you see Sammy, wha-"

"don't call me that, only Dean gets to call me that"

Dean then jerked towards Sam and grabbed him by the seam of his dirty and bloodstained (most likely Dean's) t-shirt. "Now listen here _Sammy, _I get to call you whatever I want, do whatever I want, and what your gonna do is sit back with little baby Cas, whenever he gets here, and let me and my buddy Crowley raise a little hell" Dean pauses to snigger "quite literally, you understand? And who knows, I might let baby bro Adam out if you get too lonely"

Sam tried to say something in return, but he was so stunned by the absence of Deans true self. Dean turn towards Crowley "Where to man?" he slapped Crowley on the shoulder, smirking roguishly, although Crowley didn't seem to reflect the same excitement as the newly turned demon in training. Before vanishing before Sam, Dean looked over and said "Oh and one more thing, I'm still Dean, just new and improved buddy"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sat at his desk in the Man-of-letters bunker. He looked over to the other side of the room and, no matter how many he times he glanced over there, was shocked by the absence of his brother. Sam decided he needed a drink, so he walked over to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of Jack Daniels out of the fridge. Of course, it was nearly empty, which was obviously Dean's way of coping with the Mark Of Cain. He poured himself a large glass, brought it towards his mouth. He paused, then slammed the glass on the kitchen counter. "Listen man, I don't know where you've gone, but I need you. _Dean _needs you. And I know you don't listen to me, but I don't know what to do" Sam took a deep breath "just c'mon ma-" Castiel suddenly appeared a few centimetres behind Sam. "Hello Sam" The monotonous voice made Sam spring around to be face to face with Cas. "Personal space Cas!" Castiel took a few steps back and mumbled a apology, Sam tried to look at Castiel's face, but he refused to look upwards. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know this would happen, we didn't fully understand what effects the Mark Of Cain could do. Sam, I don't know how to save Dean" Castiel paused, swallowed the lump in his throat, even though it didn't help, and continued "but I know who can" Castiel finally changed his stare from the floor to Sam's eyes, and he could see the concern in the Angel's eyes. "Castiel? Who? Tell me who it is?" There was an awkward impatience. "You're not going to like it" Sam narrowed his eyes at Cas "WHO?!" Castiel moved closer to Sam.

"We have to open the pit. We need Lucifer"


End file.
